Project S*
Project S* is an elusive operation with one purpose in mind: to discern the activities and secret plans of Sparkles* and hunt down clues he may have left regarding his grand scheme- later revealed to be an ARG, named Digital Haunt. The Project has been running since 12th May 2013, and succeeded in collecting over 50 pages of clues, evidence and theories within just three days of its initiation. History of Project S* On the 31st January 2013, Area 11 released their debut album, All The Lights In The Sky. The album was a breakaway success, reaching 10th in the UK Rock Charts. The album appeared to follow a theme in places, mentioning a girl named Cassandra in both the intro, System;Start, and in the song Cassandra, Pt. II. The identity of Cassandra was much disputed on sites such as Twitter, Reddit and YouTube, with many fans offering suggestions of her origins and/or relevance to the album. Sparkles* never gave an explanation of Cassandra or what relevance she bore to ATLITS, Area 11 or even himself. This continued until the first gig Area 11 played at The Pipeline, London. After the show, one lone fan (Connor) ventured up to Sparkles* at the bar and asked him for a definitive answer as to what Cassandra, Pt. II was all about. Sparkles* responded as follows: "I've been avoiding that question for months... all I can say is there is something coming up, something big." The next big event was the release of Gigacraft onto Area 11's YouTube channel . The events of Gigacraft followed on from the events of the Heaven-Piercing Giga Drill Music Video , with Sparkles* trapped alone in Minecraft. Again, there was speculation that Gigacraft may be the key to unlocking Cassandra's identity, and that the "big thing" Sparkles* referred to was indeed this YouTube series. On the 12th May 2013, shortly after the launch of Radio Sparkles* on Soundrop, Connor, the same fan who approached Sparkles* in the first Pipeline gig asked Sparkles* to clarify that the "big thing" was indeed Gigacraft through the chat on Soundrop. What was revealed by Sparkles*, however, was much bigger than anyone could have imagined. "What can I say... GIGACRAFT is related Cassandra" Sparkles* then went on to reveal information about his secret scheming he had been carrying out. He announced that he had been working for the past 7 years on a huge mission to develop a concept album. The scale of it all was made apparent in the chat, with the secret plans dating back to before Area 11. Sparkles* claimed that there were hints and clues pointing to the album all over the place, even in lyrics from songs from his old band, Ghost Cassette. Later on, some members of the community were confused as to what Sparkles*' clue hunt actually was, and called it a conspiracy. Sparkles* then replied that it was not a conspiracy, but 'a multimedia ARG' (an Alternate Reality Game). He also stated that this game's name was 'Digital Haunt'. Formation of the Project S* Project S* was then initiated by Connor, the same fan who approached Sparkles* back at the first Pipeline. This fan created a Google Doc and invited the population of the Soundrop chat to come on the most epic clue-search in the history of forever. The Doc was open for anyone to edit and collaborate to initially, and many happy Elevens shared their thoughts and theories freely on the page. Unfortunately, due to some rather glaring griefing issues, the Doc had to be locked down and remained hidden from the public to prevent anyone accessing the document and deleting all the collected theories. Around 15 individuals were left on the page, who banded together and agreed to determine exactly everything that Sparkles* has been up to and to search out every last clue lay out for us to find. Digital Haunt Wiki was handed over to the fans by Sparkles* on the 14th May 2013 to be their permanent home. Here, they post their conspiracies and opinions for anyone to see or contribute to. Honourary collaborators to Project S* Sparkles* himself was granted access to the Doc after around 20 pages of evidence had been amassed. He was amazed by the progress of the fans in finding out so much information, however did not wish to offer many clues due to wanting to preserve the secrecy of his project. He maintains an omniscient presence over this Wiki. Beckii Cruel was allowed into the Project to contribute her Japanese knowledge and with hope of discerning some insider info on Sparkles*. Sparklie* personal secret favourite and all-around great guy Adam Davis was inducted into the order after being very friendly in Radio Sparkles*. It was hoped he could shed some light on the origins of the 'Digital Eye' Area 11 logo. Leo Taylor attempted to read through the Doc but became bored after around 3 pages. Sparkles*'s sister was also allowed into the doc. Parv and Kogie have yet to be granted access to the doc. Trivia *When questioned about clue-searching at the second pipeline gig, Kogie compared the hunt to searching through a bucket of worms for that one worm with a tiny roll of paper with a clue written on it in its belly. Category:Project S* Category:General